The Prayer
by obiwankatie
Summary: It's a songfic to the song 'The Prayer' by Celine Dion. It's H/H, cuz they *so* belong together! Ok, please read and review! It's a really sweet thing to do...


I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go ****

The Prayer

__

I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go

And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know

"Harry! Harry, where **are** you?!" Hermione shouted through the rain. She brought her hands down from around her mouth, and then immediately put them over her eyes. He ran out on her! She and him were talking to Ron, actually they were _discussing_ what would happen after they got married, Harry and her. _She_ wanted to stay in the flat they shared with Ron and Ginny, but _Harry_ wanted to buy a house right outside London and move there. She didn't want to do that, though, because their flat was located right by Hermione's job. She was a reporter for the _London Times_, a very popular newspaper. 

'But we can't raise kids in a flat this small!' Harry argued.

'Who said anything about kids? Harry- I can't have them with my job! If I took off the time to have them, I'd be fired!' Hermione countered.

'So what? You can get any job you want! Hogwarts would gladly take you!' He said, standing up from his seat at the kitchen table.

'But I'm _happy_ at _this_ job!' she replied, mimicking her fiancé. 'And I don't _want_ kids!' That hit him. Hard. 

Harry rushed out of the room, grabbing his cloak (with his wand in the inner pocket) and walked out. Hermione followed suit, but she wasn't fast enough. By the time she opened the door to follow, he had disappeared. 

__

Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way.

Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe

"Harry!" She shouted again, running down the (for once not crowded) street. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Ron had went down to the left, Ginny to the right, and Hermione straight ahead. She ran back to the apartment, and Ron and Ginny were waiting for her inside. She broke down crying on the couch, and her best girlfriend went over to comfort her. "I…just… don't understand!" She said, sobs breaking through. 

"Well, Herm…Harry really wants kids…He didn't have a family growing up, and, since most normal people _want _a family, he probably wants to have kids- you know, so he can have a family." Ron said, his hand on his chin to help him think.

"But…aren't I enough? When we're married, we'll be a family! We don't need kids for that!" Hermione responded, still crying.

"He wants to have a family, Herm, not just a wife. He wants kids to raise- ones that'll play him in Quidditch and he can teach chess to. He wants his kids to have everything he didn't when he grew up with the Dursleys." Ginny replied, patting the crying girl's shoulders.

"But then I'll have so much more to do! Make their breakfast, lunch and dinner, drive them places, _raise_ them with proper care! I can't do that-I don't have _time_ to do that! Not with my job!"

"Hermione. You won't be the 'soccer mom'. Harry will! He _wants _to be! He wants to wake up early and make breakfast for everyone. He wants to take them everywhere and help them with their homework. And he wants to raise them, I mean, you'll help with some of it- you can't just _not_ raise them- but he'll do the work! And do as he says! Quite your job! Harry has tons of money, and he makes a lot! You know-the Minster of Magic _is_ a pretty high paying job!" The red headed man said, getting up to pace the room. "And you could always get a part time job! Hogwarts is _probably_ looking for another DADA teacher, and I heard that Professor McGonagall is giving up her teaching job and taking over for Dumbledore- you could easily get Transfiguration!" He stopped and looked at her. "Harry _really_ wants kids."

"How do you know?!" She had stopped crying and was looking up at him.

"He's told me, like, a _million_ times!"

__

La luce che tu dai

I pray we'll find your light

Ne cuore resterá

And hold it in our hearts

A ricordarci che

When stars go out each night

Harry sat down on a stool at the Leaky Cauldron. "What'll it be, Potter?" Tom asked. Harry came here often, seeing as his flat was only blocks from it. 

"Butterbeer." Harry mumbled.

"Aye." He got the mix together and leaned onto the bar. "So, what's troubling you?"

"Oh, a fight with Hermione…" He took a gulp of the drink and continued. "She doesn't want kids…but I _have_ to have kids. I mean, I really want them! Isn't that the point of human existent? But she doesn't want them because of her _job!_ Which, she could easily give up and stay home, or she could get another, less _demanding_ one!" He took another big swig. 

"Yes. But Hermione isn't like that. She doesn't want to just give up her job. I know she's worked hard to get where she is. Though…I _would_ like for such a good witch like her to get a job _in_ the wizarding world! We could use a good lass like her…" The old man replied with a sigh.

__

L'eterna stella sei

Nella mia preghier

Let this be our prayer

Quanta fede c'e

When shadows fill our day

Hermione ran through the streets and into the Leaky Cauldron. After 'talking' with Ron and Ginny, she though about where her 'soon to be husband' would be. He always came to the Cauldron. She opened the door to it, and entered. It had stopped raining half an hour ago, but it was still chilly. She hung her cloak on the rack and made her way to the bar. It wasn't very crowded, but there were groups of people sitting here and there. 

There he was- tall, dark and _definitely_ handsome. She sat down on the stool next to him. "So, what are you here for?" She asked him, a teasing in her voice.

He looked up at her, his green eyes staring into hers. "My fiancée doesn't want the thing that's the second most important thing in my life." He replied, taking a gulp of his drink. She turned on her stool so she was facing him. 

"Really? And what's the most important thing in your life?" She asked, leaning closer to him.

"Her." Harry replied, leaning so his scar was on her forehead. She smiled, and moved back and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Why don't you come home? We can discuss it there. Ron and Ginny are expecting you home any time now…" She gave him a reassuring smile. Taking his hand, she led him out of the Cauldron and back to the flat. 

__

Lead us to a place

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione said, then sighed. "I love you, you know I do, but I don't want kids _that bad!"_

"Why?" He asked, putting his hands around her waist.

"Because…It's not on my list of priorities."

"Can't I put it on it?" He pouted. "Herm- I really want kids, and I know you do, too, but your stupid job is in the way! Well, what if you quit it? Depend on _me_ for the income!" He leaned in, whispering into her ear as he kissed her neck. 

"I…can't so that, Harry! I can't depend on a man…. not like that…" She said, her breath shortening from him kissing her neck and jaw, along with massaging her lower back. She gave in, putting her arms around his neck and sighing. "Awh, Harry…fine, fine…I can do that, as long as you swear not to ever leave me."

He kissed her full on the lips. "I swear." He said when they parted, making Hermione's knees quiver. 

__

Sogniamo un mondo senza più violenza

Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ongnu'la via da mondo suo vicino

Sin dolore e pace di fraternitá

"So, Gin- what do you think of this dress?"

"Oh! It's so pretty! But, I think you'll like this one even better!" Ginny held up the white, flowing dress to her friend.

"Oh! I love it!" Hermione said, rushing over to it. She snatched the dress from the red head's hands and ran back into the changing room. She tossed the previous dress out from over the door and put the other one on. She stepped out and stood on the small stool in front of the mirrors. "Oh, Ginny! It's perfect!"

"Yeah, it just needs to be hemmed a bit on the bottom, and you're set! Oh! You need a veil!" Ginny ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a few veils in her arm. "Ok, try these different ones on." She ordered, handing one to Hermione. The brunet put on one after another, and finally came across the perfect match. 

~!~

"So, Ron, how do I look?" Harry asked, showing his best friend the robe he was in. It was a midnight black robe with long sleeves, and light purple trimming. 

Ron whistled. "Yeah, Herm will really like it. Especially since _she_ picked it out, and all." He chuckled at his own joke. 

"Yeah. Hey, did all of you guys get yours hemmed?" He asked the other guys in the room- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the Weasly twins. 

"Yep! Ours are purple trimmed with black." George replied with a smile.

"Yeah, is there some treat for us being in your wedding? 'Cause it's taking away time from us working at our shop!" Fred whined. He and his twin had opened up their joke shop. They had a store in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley.

"Awh, hush! You have plenty of employees, and you don't get _that_ busy!" Ron replied with a smirk.

"Hey- we get enough customers to live very nicely, thank you very much!" Fred retorted, holding his nose in the air. 

"Yeah, whatever. The gift you get for being in Harry's wedding is the treat of watching two people handfasted for life." Ron said. Handfasting is very like a normal wedding, but for witches and wizards. 

"Whatever." George said with a sigh.

"Well, Harry, I'm very proud of you!" Sirius said, breaking the silence. He slapped Harry on the back, almost knocking the young man's glasses off. Harry still wore his old type of glasses, but he also had contacts, for the wedding. 

"Thanks, Sirius. Now, let's buy these robes and get back. Hopefully Herm'll be back, too, and we can all go to eat together. 

__

La forza che ci da

We ask that life be kind

E desiderio che

And watch us from above

"Hermione Granger, do you freely bind yourself to Harry James Potter, to be his companion, partner, aide and comfort for all the days of your mortal and spiritual life?"

"I do."

"And you, Harry James Potter, promise to forsake all others, to be Hermione's comfort and confidant, friend, lover, and companion for your mortal and spiritual life?"

"I do"

"I never expected, me, Hermione Granger the bookworm, to be together for eternity with you, Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived. I remember when we'd leave for summer vacation after the school year at Hogwarts. It was horrible. I couldn't get you off my mind, and I didn't _want_ to. Before the 7th year, I was so scared! What would I do once we got out in the world on our own? The chance of us leaving eachother to go our separate ways was to great- and I couldn't take that risk. So, I stayed. I followed you and Ron to the flat that we all paid for, and when we were both heartbroken from other failed relationships, we'd both help the other through. I still don't know how I got from point A to B. I had gotten back from the last guy who dumped me, and you were there, on the couch. We hugged, and kissed. From there, it's history."

"I tried pushing my feelings aside- saying it was only sisterly. But, since I never _had_ a family, I didn't know what sisterly love was. But, I compared the feelings for you with the ones for other girls around us in the Grryffindor Common Room. I found out in the 5th year that it was love- actually, the end of the 4th year, when you kissed me on the cheek. I love you, Hermione, and I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't _be_ here if it wasn't for you- I would've been dead searching for the Sorcerer's Stone back 12 years ago."

"The rings, please." The wizard requested.

"Yeah." Ron took them off the pillow his little nephew was holding, and handed them to Dumbledore. 

"The rings are a symbol of your love, unbroken and shining, they show the worlds the vows you make here today." Harry placed Hermione's ring on her newly manicured finger with a lopsided smile. Hermione, then, took his ring and put it on his own finger, throwing him a full out smile. "You have exchanged rings and vows, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Harry wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the mouth. Hermione gladly returned it. They broke, and smiled to the applauding crowd. "I present to you--The Potters."

__

Ognuno trovi amor

We hope each soul will find

Intorno e dentro se ve

Another soul to love

"Herm?" 

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Harry responded, pulling his new wife closer to him.

"I love you too." She responded with a little smile. They were dancing in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The ceremony had been held on the front lawn (charms were used to make the weather great). 

"'Ay! A toast, if I am allowed one!" Ron yelled over the crowd, clanking his fork to his champagne glass. Heads turned, and the music and group quieted. "Now, I've known Harry and Hermione both for 12 years, since the first day we met on King's Cross. We all knew Harry, being the 'Boy Who Lived', and all, but no one really knew Hermione. Harry found out, though. I remember her telling him bits about her past, as they would talk on the couch after one of their dates. I mean, Harry couldn't say much besides how much the Dursley's would punish him for being magical. She brought out the best in him, and he brought out the best in her. You guys are made for eachother- don't blow it! I know they've been fighting a bit, about little things, like most couples. But, I don't want you two to break the vows you took! You're meant to be together, so don't loose it. I love you both, you know that. You can always visit me, in your old flat, anytime, with some regulations. But, good luck to ya' both." He raised his glass, and a chorused 'Here, here' was chanted.

"Not, it's my turn!" Ginny said with a smile as she stood. "I remember having a school girl crush on Harry back in the day. I mean- who didn't?! He was a legend-still is! But, I saw how perfect him and Hermione looked, so I didn't bother breaking them up. I instead started looking for other guys. But, Harry was perfect! Maybe a little dense-"

"Hey!" Harry whined.

"Whatever! You didn't notice Hermione's love till a few years ago! So, anyway, he was the Head Boy, Prefect, Hero, and probably the strongest Wizard in our generation. Now he's starting a family of his own, and we all know that he and Hermione will have incredibly talented kids! They'll be nerds like their mother-"

"Hey!" Hermione interrupted. "This bookworm got the hero!"

"Don't rub it in!" Ginny shouted back with a smirk, getting chuckles from the crowd. "I guess I'll sit down now, but you know I love you both. Stop by all the time, Ron and I won't mind!" She sat down, and the crowd applauded.

"I'm glad we have friends like them." Harry whispered as he pulled Hermione close to him. 

"Yeah, they've been great." Hermione replied, snuggling her head into his neck. 

__

Let this be our prayer, just like every child

Who needs to find a place, 

Guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

Hermione rushed through her and her husband of three year's house, putting her bag on the kitchen table and her coat on the back of the chair. Her hair was in it's usual messy bun, and her robe was a tad dirty from Transfiguration classes that she taught that week. Harry would often come and stay with her for the week, then they'd come home and visit friends and such (when he wasn't at _his_ job, that is). "Harry! Harry, I'm home!" She shouted throughout the house. It was an old mansion way out on the outskirts of London. It was rundown and near-destruction, but nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix (not to mention the loads of new paint jobs). She took the stairs two at a time as she made her way to their astrology room. Harry liked hanging out there, when he wasn't in the back yard riding his many new brooms, or when he wasn't in the living room, watching the fire.

"I'm in here!" He replied, making her double back. He was in one of the many spare bedrooms of the manor, looking through old pictures.

"Oh, Harry. What are you up to?" She asked as she entered the room, leaning on the doorframe.

"Just going through pictures. There are some great ones of us here, back in Hogwarts. Here, look!" He beckoned for her to join him, which she did. She chuckled as she looked at the first one- Harry falling from the sky, his broomstick in one hand, the Snitch in the other. The next was of her, him, and Ron at the main entrance to the school, posing in their graduation robes.

"I've got news, Har." Hermione said, still looking through the pictures. Harry looked up from what he was doing, Hermione still looking at the pictures. "How would you like to send our own child to Hogwarts?" She looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, Hermione!" He was quicker than lightning-getting up and rushing over to her to give her a huge hug.

"I'm already a month and a half into the pregnancy- I got the results back today. They owled me at school, during breakfast, and I couldn't stand _not_ telling anyone! It was horrid!" She said with a sigh. "Now, do you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm sure, whatever the sex, it'll be incredibly smart and talented, and it better be able to ride a broom…" He trailed off, then kissed his wife

"Now- if this whole delivery thing is as horrible as I've heard, I'm killing you, deal?" She stated as they broke.

"Yeah, deal, but- I think you'll grow fond of the whole 'mothering' idea."

She playfully punched him in the arm. " _Sure_." She said sarcastically. 

"You know-if our own child _does_ go to Hogwarts, you'd probably have to quite your job! He or she'd _obviously_ get Gryffindor, and since you're the house teacher for them…well, wouldn't you be a bit, um, lenient?" Harry immediately placed his arm over his face to shield himself, then brought it back down when he heard his wife laughing. 

"Yes, I guess I'll have to rely on you after all."

"Yeah, I just wish my parents were here to see me now…" A tear slipped from Harry's eye…

__

E la fede che hai acceso in noi

Sento che ci salverá

~!~*~!~

Ok, how was it? It's my first Harry Potter songfic (Actually, my first Harry Potter story….but…). I love the song 'The Prayer' by Celine Dion, it's really beautiful. I play it on the piano, and my really great friend sings to it, and she's got a great voice, and it sounds so pretty!!! The words many people don't understand are in Italian. See, it's Harry and Hermione praying to his parents to watch over them! Get it? Ok, well, tell me in your review! Please?!

Oh, yeah- I don't own Harry Potter _or_ this wonderful song, ok?! I wish I did, but I don't. 


End file.
